Una Parte de El
by Euni-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo decirle que esa noche maravillosa en que él demostró con su cuerpo cuánto la amaba había concebido un hijo? ¿Cómo decirle a Fred que una parte de él estaba creciendo dentro de ella, y que ya lo amaba con locura?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo este Fic y su trama son de mi invención.

… … ….. … …. ….

"**Una Parte de Él**"

… … ….. … …. ….

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro por el corredor de la planta de ginecología del hospital St. Nicholas en el Londres Muggle. Estaba completamente aterrorizada, se acababa de extraer sangre para una prueba de embarazo.

— Muy bien señorita Granger, puede pasar a las cinco de la tarde a buscar los resultados de sus pruebas. Que pase buena tarde. – la despidió la joven asistente de laboratorio que se encargaba de la extracción de muestras en esa planta.

Sin despedirse, Hermione bajó por el ascensor hasta la primera planta del Hospital y salió por las grandes puertas del mismo. Afuera, el gélido viento le caló hasta los huesos, pero no le importó, se acomodó su abrigo color crema y caminó sin rumbo fijo por las poco concurridas calles.

_Un hijo. _

Pensaba mientras cruzaba la calle que daba al pequeño barrio chino. Estaba claro que ya no era la adolescente que se metía problemas cada dos por tres en Hogwarts para salvarles el pellejo a Harry y Ronald, ahora a sus 24 años era la asistente del jefe del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas; como heroína de guerra tenía una posición privilegiada en la sociedad mágica –y una buena cuenta bancaria también, fruto de su trabajo y de las compensaciones postguerra- así que en realidad no le asustaba que a su hijo le fuese a faltar algo, lo que realmente le preocupaba –en caso de salir la prueba positiva- era si decirle o no al padre del bebé.

—"_Por Merlín_"- pensaba- "¿_Y si él no lo quiere?"._

Ella y Fred Weasley llevaban poco tiempo saliendo, bueno, no sabía si llamar a eso 'salir'. Hermione lo amaba, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía él por ella, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, la verdad; todo empezó cuando Ginny y Harry anunciaron que su primer bebé sería un varón que nacería en unos seis meses más y para celebrarlo todos fueron a la playa.

— _¡Eh Chicos cuidado con esos libros!- gritaba Hermione a Fred y George que estaban armando los toldos e instalando lo que necesitarían para el día de playa, como es obvio, la joven Granger había llevado algunos libros para distraerse mientras pasaba el día. _

— _Viniste a la playa Hermione- le reprochaba George- ¿Para qué tantos libros?_

— _Para ignorarte de un modo educado cuando digas tonterías- le soltó la muchacha en broma y sacándole la lengua mientras se acercaba y le quitaba un grueso libro de criaturas mágicas a Fred de las manos._

_Ginny, Molly, Harry y Arthur se rieron de la broma mientras Angelina se acercaba y 'consolaba' a su novio del ataque de Hermione – lo cual era solo una excusa del gemelo para recibir atención de su morena novia- Luna y Ronald estaban dando una vuelta por la orilla de la playa y se perdieron el espectáculo. _

_Cuando todo estuvo listo, la comida, los toldos y todos disfrutaban del agua, Fred y la Granger se quedaron solos en la orilla. Ella estaba tumbada sobre un ture y él estaba en otro a menos de medio metro de distancia entre ambos, solo el espacio justo para subirse y bajarse del ture sin chocar sus pies. Ella no podía seguir ignorando las miradas que desde un par de navidades atrás Fred le dedicaba, era una mezcla de atrevimiento y picardía que se hacía cada vez más tentadora al observar el brillo travieso que se veía en los orbes azules del Weasley. Al final, terminó ella por contagiarse de aquello y, para sí misma, admitía que el carácter de gemelo ya no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, empezaba a creer en aquello de que 'los opuestos se atraen' más allá del plano de la física muggle. _

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Perdona, ¿Decías algo?- contestó la castaña saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- No te he oído._

— _Eso es obvio. – comentó juguetón e inclinándose hacia la muchacha. Hermione lo veía medio asombrada, jamás pensó que Fred pasase de los puros gestos a 'mover ficha'. - ¿Te parece si damos un paseo?_

— _¿Nosotros? ¿Pasear?_

— _Pues claro, ¿O tienes miedo?_

— _Por supuesto que no, vamos._

_No pudo evitarlo; la sangre Gryffindor bullía en sus venas a causa de la insinuación de que ella pudiera temer estar a solas con él. Bueno, no tan a solas, solo iban a alejarse unos metros y pasear cerca de unas enormes piedras a pocos metros de la orilla del mar. _

_Caminando al lado de Fred, Hermione se sintió pequeña frente a su metro noventa, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía protegida y cómoda; los rayos del sol al tocar los cabellos rojos del Weasley le arrancaban destellos anaranjados muy curiosos. Luego se fijó en el pálido y fuerte pecho de Fred y se mordió los labios ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era así. _

_El agua de mar besaba la base de las piedras y formaba un pequeño montón de agua, Fred y Hermione se sentaron uno al lado del otro sobre una roca mediana y remojaron sus pies en el mar. El traje de baño negro de una pieza que usaba Hermione estaba medio salpicado de agua salada y ella lo empezó a notar justo en ese momento que el silencio entre ellos empezaba a espesarse. Y entonces, Fred Weasley, levantó el mentón de la muchacha con delicadeza y la besó… Hermione sentía que el corazón le galopaba en el pecho, pero no tuvo miedo, de hecho profundizó el beso y se dejó llevar. _

Ahí había comenzado todo, luego se veían a veces y se sonreían recordando el episodio, nada muy importante. Otras veces, en la cocina de la Madriguera durante las cenas 'familiares', al lavar los platos, Fred la abrazaba por detrás y se besaban larga, largamente…

Hermione encontró un sitio para aparecerse detrás de una parada de taxis y justo cuando se iba a aparecer lo pensó mejor; no podía aparecerse con la sospecha de embarazo que tenía, si lo hacía le haría daño al bebé. _Sería tan fácil…_

Sacudiendo sus desordenado rizos castaños, se acercó a la parada de taxis y tomó uno hacia su casa, en el camino se venía abofeteando mentalmente por la aberración que se atrevió a pensar por unos segundos. Sí, estaba asustada y no sabía que sería de su vida si tenía un hijo como producto de una noche loca con Fred pero, si algo sabía era que ella jamás podría hacerle daño a ese bebé porque amaba al gemelo y ese bebé –de existir- sería parte de él.

Al llegar a su casa, la muchacha se fijó en que ya pasaban de la una de la tarde y su estómago demandaba por comida. Se fue directa a la cocina se preparó un poco de pollo asado con ensalada y calentó un poco de puré de papas que había quedado de la cena de la noche anterior, todo eso junto a un enorme vaso de zumo de calabaza. Estaba terminando de almorzar cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien aparecerse en la sala, no se preocupó, su casa tenía las protecciones necesarias para que no ingresaran personas no deseadas.

— ¡Hermione!

— ¡Estoy en el comedor, Harry!- gritó la muchacha en respuesta y en menos de treinta segundos tuvo a su 'hermano' frente a ella. Ahora estaba más alto y más lleno, Ginny lo alimentaba bien.

— Así que aquí estás- dijo el moreno sentándose en una silla justo frente a la muchacha- ¿Qué te ocurre Hermione? Estas muy rara y nos has evitado a mí, a Ginny y al pequeño James también y ni hablar de a los Weasley. ¿Qué te hemos hecho? Digo, hasta te la has tomado con el pequeño James que te quiere tanto…

— ¡Hay Harry…!- exclamó Hermione sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su mejor amigo, ¿cómo decirle que probablemente estaba embaraza aún cuando nadie le conocía un novio? Sin darle cuenta, sus ojos marrones se habían llenado de lágrimas, ahí el joven Potter se preocupó. Harry se levantó de su silla y fuera hacia donde estaba sentada la joven Granger y la abrazó.

— Cuéntame Hermione- le susurró lo más suave que pudo, sorprendido en su fuero interno de la manera de actuar de ella que normalmente era más fuerte que una roca y que mantenía una fría lógica y calma aún en las situaciones más terribles- Sabes que sea lo que sea lo que sea te apoyaré, ¿no? Eres como mi hermana, mi única familia a parte de los Weasley, mi esposa e hijo.

— Harry… Es que, creo que puedo estar embarazada- murmuró muy bajito entre lágrimas e hipos- y tengo tanto miedo, no quiero que nadie piense mal de mí.

En ese momento el muchacho que vivió y venció a Voldemort supo que por primera vez los papeles se habían invertido entre él y Hermione; anteriormente, en Hogwarts ella siempre le sacaba las patas del charco y lo ayudaba en las peores situaciones, fue su apoyo en todas las tragedias de su vida –incluso cuando la muerte de Sirius-, Hermione siempre había creído en él incluso cuando ni él mismo creía en sí, ¡y ni hablar de cuántas veces ella puso en peligro su vida por él! Ahora, ahora era su turno de hacer algo por ella. Así que, sin preguntar nada la abrazó con fuerza y mientras le acariciaba el desordenado cabello castaño, le susurró al oído:

— Todo va a estar bien, Hermione.

Y lo dijo con tanta convicción, que de algún modo, Hermione ciertamente lo creyó. Durante unos minutos Hermione lloró abrazada a Harry para desahogarse y sacar de sí todos los sentimientos contradictorios que guardaba en su interior, y una vez calmada, el joven de ojos verdes hizo aparecer un poco de Té para que ambos pudiesen hablar más tranquilamente.

— ¿Y se lo dirás a su papá Hermione?- preguntó con cautela Potter.

— No lo sé, Harry. Ni siquiera sé si lo estoy o no-contestó recuperando un poco su objetividad, sin pasar por alto que ella aún no había develado el nombre del padre del posible bebé y que Harry aún no se lo había preguntado.

— Él, sea quien sea, tiene derecho a saber.

— ¿Para qué?-contestó ella un tanto brusca.-lo siento, es solo que… él y yo… No sé cómo llamar esto que hay entre nosotros.

— Pues habla, Hermione, yo no voy a juzgarte y lo sabes. Cuéntame lo que pasa.

— Hace unas semanas que no lo veo, desde que hicimos el amor-confesó fuertemente sonrojada.- Todo pasó tan de prisa… Estaba acabando la fiesta de Luna y Ron, ya sabes el alcohol, y no había nadie…

— Eso quiere decir que lo conozco, ¿no es así? Si estaba en el matrimonio de Ron y Luna.

— Si…- asintió ella-No lo he vuelto a ver desde aquella noche porque me di cuenta de lo perdidamente enamorada que estoy de él. No sabes lo mucho que he evitado responder sus cartas y visitas porque tampoco sé como mirarlo a la cara después de lo que pasó.

— No olvides que él también estuvo ahí, Hermione y no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse- comentó Harry levantándose de su asiento- yo creo deberías cerciorarte de tu estado, luego avanzar de ahí. Tú siempre sabes qué hacer. – el muchacho la abrazó fugazmente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Antes de desaparecerse, los ojos verdes de Harry se fijaron intensamente sobre la castaña y le dijo:- Ah y Hermione, ninguno de los hombres que conozco, especialmente Fred, se acostaría con una mujer que no amase.- y se desapareció en el aire.

— ¡¿Pero Cómo…?!

La pregunta quedó en la boca de una Hermione absolutamente sonrojada y perpleja.

*.*

— ¡Maldita sea, Fred vas a tirar eso!-gritaba George irritado a su gemelo, que estaba divagando en sus pensamientos mientras sostenía una caja de nuevos artículos de broma para la ampliada y próspera tienda "Sortilegios Weasley".

— Vale, vale, Lo siento- contestó el susodicho dejando la caja en el suelo y acercándose a donde estaba reclinado George, eran alrededor de las 7:00pm y la tienda estaba cerrada mientras los gemelos hacían inventario.- Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, George.

— ¿Ella quién?

— En Hermione.

— Ah- asintió George mientras terminaba de contar la cantidad de caramelos de fiebre que quedaban en los estantes- ¿Y por qué no vas a verla?

— Lo he intentado cientos de veces desde la boda de Luna y Ron pero no puedo dar con ella, ni siquiera la encuentro en su oficina en el ministerio y ni hablar de las cartas.- Fred se pasó las manos por el rojizo cabello- Me está evitando deliberadamente, y lo peor es que es demasiado buena haciéndolo.

— Pues sí.

— ¿Me estás escuchando George?

— Emm no- contestó con la vista fija hacia la puerta- la verdad estoy más interesado en el hecho de que _ella_ está aquí ¡idiota!

Efectivamente, cuando Fred dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta se encontró con la mirada de Hermione, se veía titubeante y él salió a su encuentro, momento en el cual George tuvo la brillante idea de desaparecerse. Igual, él no tenía vela en ese entierro.

— Hermione- murmuró Fred al verla afuera con un abrigo blanco impoluto y una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello, sus cabellos ondeaban al ritmo de la suave brisa nocturna… se veía adorable.- pasa, por favor. – ella obedeció y cruzó el umbral de la puerta sin atreverse a mirar los orbes azules del muchacho- Te he buscado las últimas semanas sin éxito, estaba muy preocupado por ti…

— Lo sé, Fred, lo sé. Es solo que no estaba preparada para verte después de lo que sucedió.

— ¿Tan mal estuve?- agregó fingiendo estar ofendido.

— No, en absoluto.- se apresuró a negar la castaña con un tenue sonrojo en la mejillas- Es solo que eso… Lo que hicimos fue muy confuso para mí.

— ¿Y ahora no lo estás?

— No, vengo para que tú mismo me lo expliques, Fred. Ya no quiero seguir con conjeturas, he pasado cinco semanas ahogándome en conjeturas y es tiempo de saber la verdad, de tu boca.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que significó para mi esa noche, Hermione?- le preguntó el joven acercándose peligrosamente a ella, y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

El corazón de Hermione se tuvo por unos segundos, sentía una sensación de vértigo subir por su estómago, y la verdad estaba aterrorizada, pero le devolvió la mirada y tras tragar saliva logró articular un firme _"Sí"._ Ahí estaba todo, se estaba jugando el todo por el todo. _'Oh Merlín, ayúdame'_.

— Hermione, déjame decirte que a veces eres realmente densa- comentó Fred invadiendo el espacio personal de la muchacha, su mirada azul estaba clavada por completo en la miel de ella- Yo he pasado las mismas cinco semanas que tú en una agonía total, preocupado hasta la médula por ti, creyendo que la única manera convincente en la que te pude demostrar cuánto te amaba había fracasado.

— ¿Densa…? ¿Yo?...

— ¿Ves? Te he dicho que te amo y tu lo único que escuchaste es que te llamé densa.

El muchacho se giró dolido, pero la pequeña mano de Hermione se lo impidió. Todo el cuerpo de la joven temblaba y sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas, al Fred mirarlas una vez que se giró se desarmó completamente. Se había portado como un imbécil y la había hecho llorar.

— Lo siento Hermione, está bien que no me correspondas pero por favor no llores. No soporto verte llorar y menos por mi culpa. Soy un idiota – él se acercó nuevamente y con sus dedos limpió algunas de sus lágrimas, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

— Claro que eres un idiota, Fred- comentó ella sonriendo a través de las lágrimas- ¿No te das cuenta de que si lloro es de felicidad? Yo creí que estaba enamorada sola… Fred, no sabes cuánto te amo.

Ya el muchacho no la dejó hablar sino que se apoderó de sus labios y la besó largamente, cobrándose todos los besos que se habían negado esas semanas separados, pensando que con un _'¿Quieres ser mi novia? Te Amo y siempre lo he hecho desde tu quinto año, cuando me regañabas por todas esas tonterías que hacia'_, se hubiesen evitado tantos sufrimientos… Sin embargo, cuando el beso estaba en su cenit, Hermione se separó de Fred mirándolo de la forma más ansiosa que él jamás hubiese visto.

— Hermione ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado, con temor de haber hecho algo mal.

— Fred…

Los sentimientos sobrecogían a Hermione, sentía que tenía el alma en las manos y que estaba a punto de entregársela a Fred quien podría aceptarla o tirarla a la basura. ¿Cómo decirle que esa noche maravillosa en que él demostró con su cuerpo cuánto la amaba había concebido un hijo? ¿Cómo decirle a Fred que una parte de él estaba creciendo dentro de ella, y que ya lo amaba con locura? _'Vamos, confía en él Hermione'_-se dijo- _'Confía en Fred, es el hombre que amas, vamos, apuesta el resto'._

— Hermione, ¿hice algo mal?

— ¡Fred, no!- la muchacha se abrazó fuertemente al Weasley hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él y aspirando su aroma- Es solo que hay algo muy, muy importante que tienes que saber.

— Dime. Me estás asustando.- Ella se separó de él y abrió su abrigo blanco dejando al descubierto el suéter rojo que vestía junto con los pantalones blancos; tomó un de las fuertes manos del muchacho entre las suyas y la colocó a la altura de su vientre. El Weasley la miraba sin ser capaz de comprender nada en concreto.

— Esa noche cuando me hiciste tuya, me di cuenta de cuán grande es lo que siento por ti… Pero también me regalaste otra cosa. Esa noche, me dejaste una parte de ti, Fred. Un pequeño ser que está creciendo dentro de mí.

Ese fue el turno de que los ojos de Fred se llenaran de lágrimas. Un sentimiento inmenso lo embargo y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría de tanto regocijo. Hermione lo amaba y le iba a dar un hijo, no podía existir algo mejor, creía que había muerto de verdad y estaba en su paraíso personal.

Sin más preámbulos, Fred atrajo a Hermione hacia sí y la besó tan tierna y dulcemente que a ella no le quedó la menor duda de lo que sentía el pelirrojo.

— Hermione, ese es el mejor regalo que me hayas podido dar, dime que no me dejarás, dime que serás mi esposa.

— Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa, Fred…

*.*

18 meses después en una amplia casa en las afueras de Londres, Hermione salía a llamar a su familia a merendar. El pequeño bebé que ella esperaba en realidad se había tratado de trillizos: dos varones y una niña de ojos azules y cabellos castaños, tan listos como su madre y a veces tan traviesos como su padre. Hermione se asomó por la puerta corredera al patio y vio como su esposo jugaba en el jardín con sus hijos, Alex y Leo perseguían las burbujas que hacían Fred y Casey quien estaba recostaba en el pecho de su papá. Para ella no había imagen más hermosa que esa, un domingo en familia.

El día que anunciaron su relación todos los miraron perplejos por un segundo, pero luego estallaron en felicitaciones, y ni hablar de cuando dieron la noticia del embarazo ¡Molly estaba tan feliz! Y Harry… ¡Oh, Harry! Había abrazado con fuerza a Hermione y le había confesado que Fred le había confesado su amor por ella, y que él sabía que ella iba a hacer lo correcto al contarle todo al gemelo.

Salió al jardín y se sentó en la hierba al lado de donde su marido estaba acostado, e inmediatamente los niños se lanzaron sobre ella llenándola de besos y llamándola mamá. Entonces, luego de un rato, cuando los niños se pusieron a jugar entre sí, Fred se incorporó y la miró intensamente a los ojos.

— Te amo, Hermione. –le dijo- no sabes cuánto te agradezco esta maravillosa vida que tuviste la bondad de compartir conmigo, y te prometo, una vez más hacer que valga la pena.

— Yo también te Fred, más que antes…

Y se unieron en un beso, para que, segundos después, los tres niños se lanzasen sobre ellos sonriendo y abrazándolos.

**Fin.**

*.*

Aww… Lo sé, es un poquito cursi, pero no me pude resistir. Espero que les haya gustado este shot de once paginas –me di vida-

Con cariño:

_Euni._


End file.
